


The Cracks Begin To Show

by Snowflake17



Category: Echotale Characters, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alana is always targeted by other scientists, Alana is female, Alana is lonely besides one friend, Alana is sad most of the time, All characters are mine besides G!Sans, Different Worlds, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gaster The Skeleton(Also known as G!Sans and NOT my OC), Gore, Love, Magic, My Plot/My World, Not sure if it should be a slow burn, Portals, Roman The Skeleton(My OC) - Freeform, Romance, my story, mystery?, reader is female, scientists - Freeform, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake17/pseuds/Snowflake17
Summary: The Cracks Begin To Show is a story about relationships between two different species. Monsters and Humans. Humans young have never heard of this specific location to where all of the monsters live. But, lucky for a certain little girl, Alana Winter was told by her old grandfather. Before passing, he told her about the monsters and where they live. To what they hold and what they know. Ever since that day, Alana has become a faithful scientist, only to find out more about this location. She holds the cross in her hand for the promise she made to her grandfather. She will set them free. But first, where will she find them? Or more, how?
Relationships: G!Sans/Reader(My OC), Gaster Sans/Reader(My OC), Roman/Reader(My OC)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Epilogue/Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So I was just recently invited to this website and just starting to get this whole weird establishment in my head, lol. Thank you guys for clicking here to read this! I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, there is a song I picked for this chapter:  
> Cracks by Freestylers  
> This story is originally from Wattpad, so there are no pictures(Cause I don't know how to put them on here).

The Cracks Begin To Show is a story about relationships between two different species. Monsters and Humans. Humans young have never heard of this specific location to where all of the monsters live. But, lucky for a certain little girl, Alana Winter was told by her old grandfather. Before passing, he told her about the monsters and where they live. To what they hold and what they know. Ever since that day, Alana has become a faithful scientist, only to find out more about this location. She holds the cross in her hand for the promise she made to her grandfather. She will set them free. But first, where will she find them? Or more, how?

\--------------------------------------------  
Main Characters:

-Alana Winter  
Full Name: Alana Star Winter  
Nickname(s): Snowflake, Stargirl  
Age: 21  
Species: Human, Mixed  
Soul Color: Green  
Birthday: July 4th  
Gender: Female

Personality:

Personality Traits:  
Positive: Honesty, Loyalty, Responsibility  
Neutral: Casual, Competitive, Emotional  
Negative: Clumsy, uptight, worried  
Likes: Food, Nice people, Magic, Drawing, Writing, Science  
Dislikes: Spicy Food, Rude People, Getting Hurt, Being Alone  
Fears: Spiders, Clowns  
Special Belongings: Silver Cross Necklace

Physical Looks:

Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 133  
Hair Color: Brown/Hombre  
Eye Color: Pink/Light Brown  
Skin Color: Pale

Relationships:  
Relationship Status: Single  
Family:  
Grandfather: Deceased  
Mother: Alive  
Father: Unknown  
Crush: None at the moment  
Best Friends: Cally Luzzly  
Friends: Not much  
Enemies: Other Scientists

\-- -- -- -- -- --  
-Roman The Skeleton  
Full Name: Roman The Skeleton  
Nickname(s): Bonehead, Assface  
Age: Unknown  
Species: Monster  
Soul Color: Purple  
Birthday: Unknown  
Gender: Male

Personality:  
Personality Traits:  
Positive: Integrity, Loyalty, Fairness  
Neutral: Aggressive, Competitive, Stubborn  
Negative: Careless, Flirtatious, Impatient  
Likes: Family, Sweets, Spicy Food  
Dislikes: Nice People, Humans, Bossy People, Cute Things  
Fears: Being Alone, The Dark

Physical Looks:  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 148  
Eye (Lights) Color: Purple

Stats/Powers/Inventory:

HP: ???????  
AT: ???????  
DF: ???????  
Exp on Kill: ??????  
Type of Attacks: Psychokinesis, Summoning  
Weapons: Bone Sword, The Dead

Relationships:

Relationship Status: Single  
Family: Gaster  
Friends: (Everybody hates him)  
Enemies: Everyone

\-- -- -- -- -- --  
-Gaster the Skeleton  
Full Name: Gaster the Skeleton  
Nickname(s): G, Asshat  
Age: Unknown  
Species: Monster  
Soul Color: Unknown  
Birthday: Unknown  
Gender: Male

Personality:

Personality Traits:  
Unknown  
Likes: Unknown  
Dislikes: Everything  
Fears: Unknown

Physical Looks:

Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 156

Stats/Powers/Inventory:  
Unknown

Relationships:

Relationship Status: Single  
Family: Roman  
Friends: Unknown  
Enemies: Unknown

\---------------------------------------------------  
"Leave the past behind......"

The voice whispers....

"Just walk away...."

Her hand reaches his....

"When it's over...."

She wipes his tears....

"And my heart breaks....."

She closes her eyes....

"And the cracks begin to show...."

She gives her last breath.....

And the cracks begins to show.....

He wakes up in a start. 

"Damn....just a nightmare...." 

\------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------

Dear Reader,

Thank you for reading my story!

This story is a reference to Undertale. It really isn't, as they are my own characters, besides Gaster!Sans. Gaster!Sans belongs to its rightful owner.

Any questions, Please ask and i will answer the best I can. Many other characters will be shown throughout the story.

Songs will be in every chapter, some for fun, most to help the scenes.

Thanks again! I hope you enjoy it!

Sincerely,

The Author; Snowflake17


	2. The Cracks Begin To Show (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter! Woohoo! I'm trying to make the chapters long so you guys can thoroughly enjoy them!  
> Song for this chapter:  
> Candyland by Tobu

Being a scientist really wasn't my intention in the future. It's complicated and takes up most of your free time. It makes your brain mushed up into science equations, which in my case, has your friends running off into another crowd and never coming back. Although, it really isn't too bad when making friends in the lab you work at. That way, you work together and will always stay comfortable in talking about science. Something you both have in common.

It's been four years since I have joined the Hectorton Science Lab Community(HSLC). I joined as soon as my Grandfather passed away. He was a great man. All of the stories he told me about monsters and lots of other things, gave me a future. The monsters in particular, is what made me a scientist. I needed to know where they are. I needed to see them. I needed to free them.

I stare at my computer as I think about my Grandfather. The loading signal being a black screen with colorful patterns moving around. I have always thought about my Grandfather, but this is the most I've ever thought of him. Why now?

"Alaaannnaaaa..." I hear an angelic voice near me. Suddenly a tapping sound coming to my ears as well. Was that going on this whole time?

I turn to see my faithful and only friend at this Lab, Cally. "Hey Cally. What's up?" I ask, seeing her fingers that bent over the small wall that separates us. Her head peaking over it to what I can see. The light tapping coming from her fingers that draped over the wall. Oh no. She was here for a while, huh....

Her eyes narrow down into confusion. "Long time no see, Alana. You alive in that brain of yours?"

I give her a weak laugh along with a smile. "Hopefully. Sorry if I never noticed you....." My hand reaching to scratch the back of my head. Something I tend to do when nervous. "I've been.....thinking a lot lately."

Her small frown slowly turns into one of her familiar smiles. "I see that!" She laughs. "Hey, I've been wondering. Wanna go have dinner after work? We can talk about our next project." She moves over to the opening, to where I can see her whole body. She wears a yellow T-shirt, blue jeans, black slip on's, and her usual lab coat.

My smile, unfortunately, turns into a frown as I look back at my computer. The loading screen still on. "Sorry, Cal. I have work to finish at home. Maybe tomorrow?" I look back at her now sad face.

She brings up her documented filled hand to her chest. "Sure! That works. Well, i'm going home then. Don't stay too late, okay? Get some sleep." She waves goodbye as I watch her go through the glass doors.

I sigh in frustration. When was the last time I hung out with her? Have I really been so out of it? I'll ask her tomorrow during dinner... Moving the mouse to turn my computer back on, I settle in to finish my work. This is going to be a long night.

\------------------------------------------

The next morning wasn't so bad. until I got to work and couldn't focus on anything. I felt good when I woke up from a peaceful sleep. I was wide awake and ready for my normal work day. Doing my usual morning routines was better than these last couple of days. I had a good breakfast and a nice ride to work, along with my favorite song playing.

Then, as soon as I walk into the building, everything just felt horrible. I was tired, even though I just finished a coffee, and I didn't want to do anything. I was out of focus. Not keeping track of time. Tuning out my friends when they talked during lunch. What's wrong with me?

That's when I asked Cally about it. The only person I could talk to at the moment. She presumed I could be sick, or I haven't been eating well. So she decided for me to give her a few minutes to get ready, for I needed a check out. Now I sit in a room while Cally asks me questions with her computer on hand.

Her eyes look up from the screen and stares at me. Assuming she is examining, I don't take it personally. "Do you feel dizzy?" She asks. Her fingers ready to type.

I avoid her form and look around, thinking if I really did feel dizzy at all. Then comes my eyes getting a little blurry. My hand reaches to my head. "I guess. Now I do." I give her a weak smile.

She nods and smiles too. "Hmmmmm.." I hear some clicking, then tapping. "Have you been feeling sick at all? Like sick to your stomach?" Her eyes filled with concern.

I put a finger on my chin. Have I at all felt sick? I didn't this morning. At least I don't think so. "No. I don't recall feeling sick."

She nods and types the information. "Okay. How have you been feeling these past couple of days?"

This I could definitely answer. She could too, i guess. "I have been feeling tired for the most part. Thinking really hard on personal things. It's hard for me to focus...." I stare at a picture that hangs on the wall. Thinking of anything else Iv'e felt lately. "I think that's it...."

She types the final words, then looks at me. Her arms go limp and rest on her lap. "I'm no doctor, just a scientist. Obviously you know this." We share a small laugh. "But, I think you either haven't been eating well, and you are just exhausted. Or you have some sort of sickness. I would suggest taking time off of work so you can get some rest and regenerate." She smiles at me.

I give her a small smile back. "Yeah. I guess your right. But what about dinner that I promised tonight?" I asked, worried we wouldn't be able to hang out after a long time.

"Don't worry about it! I'm more worried about your health." She waves it off.

I stand up from the chair. "How about you come over to my place? That way we can talk about our new project!" I get all excited. I haven't had anybody over since I was in middle school.

She slowly stands up, too, and grabs her laptop. "Sure! Sounds fun! I'll make you a proper meal, too! I'll also go ahead and grab your stuff, so you don't have to worry about it when you get home."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She grabs her other stuff. "Well, your going home now, aren't you?" She asks as we walk out of the room.

"Going home? But I can't! I have work to do. I'm way behind." I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Girl, you can work on it at home if you so wish to. But i'd suggest not to so you can rest!" She playfully slaps my arm.

"Okay, okay... I guess i'll go home. But you have to text me when your leaving the building and when you get to my house!" I yell at her as she waves it off and walks into her office.

"Yeah, yeah! See you later, Alana!"

\---------------------------------------------

A few hours later of resting on the couch and watching TV, my doorbell suddenly rang. I get up from my comfortable couch, and head over to the door. Cally stands in the door way, her arms full of rolled up papers, and a big bag with stuff in it. I quickly take the bag from her, and head off into the kitchen. "I thought I told you to text me!" I joke. I hear her laugh as the door closes with a slam, and her footsteps headed my way.

"You know I don't like to text while driving!" She sets the papers on the island counter.

"Yeah, yeah. What about calling, huh?" I smile at her. My hands reach down in the bag to pull out a bag of vegetables.

She only shakes her head, grabbing the vegetable bag from my hand. "I'm gonna start cooking, while I do that, you can go and look at these blueprints. We can discuss when dinner is done."

I smiled at her, grabbing the rolled up papers and heading off to the living room. After unrolling some of them, and getting a good look at them, I finally notice that they were about some kind of machine. A machine I can't seem to understand. Just as I was about to ask her, she pops her head from around the wall. A big smile on her face.

"So? What do you think? I worked really hard on that." She walks over to me.

That only confused me more. What kind of machine is she trying to create? "Um....Cally?" She moves up closer to me, as if waiting for my response. "What is this? I don't understand...." 

"Okay." She sits on the floor next to me, scooting even closer to me. "So, remember you told me what your grandfather said? About the monsters? Well I had this amazing idea! What if we could create some kind of portal, to find the monsters! And, and....." She stopped. Her smile turned into a frown after seeing my expression. "What? Is it bad? What's wrong?"

"Its....it's not bad..." I try to start. I gulp. What am I supposed to say to this? "Cally....this is just.....Outrageous!" There, I said it. Right in her face. And she was not happy. "There is no way we could make this! Yeah, I want to find the monsters, but we have no idea what they are like! I mean, what if they come strolling in through the portal and start hurting us? Creating another war! We don't know anything, yet!" I look at her sad form. "Cally..." Just as I was going to say something encouraging, she got up and walked out of the room.

"Yeah. I get it. I have to finish dinner." She said, just before leaving.

I felt infuriated. What if I ruined our friendship? What if i'm all alone for the rest of my life? Will I have to quit my job? Terrible thoughts came rushing in like a waterfall. I decided to look more into her idea. Maybe I just looked too much into it.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this first chapter was to your guys' liking! I'm trying hard to get this story on a roll! Sorry if it's kind of short. I said I was going to try to make them long, but I just feel like I'm also rushing it to get to the point. I'm just trying to make it seem like it's taking time, ya know? Anyways, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this epilogue chapter was a win-win! Any questions? Let me know! I'll gladly answer them for you, or explain the story more for you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
